


Time Passages

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Established Relationship, Kinks, Knife Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: They've dealt with time distortions in other ways and (ahem) times. This is a touch different, with a greater area and a greater threat. It's also my first attempt at a crossover story so keep me apprised as to how I'm doing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

It was a typical evening for Dean and Sam Winchester, they’d run themselves out trying to do in a wendigo this time. Both required stitches and Sam required some treatment for burns as he had the Molotov cocktail blow up his hands at which point he grabbed the wendigo off Dean and hurled him into the fire. Then Dean was busy with Sam stripping his shirt off and tossing the burning rag to the side. They got back to the hotel and showered first then first aid. 

 

The soap had stung like hell as they washed their wounds as well but they gritted their teeth as they got through the shower together. 

 

“You think you could sort of hurry up with stitching this leg wound?” Sam asked as Dean plunged the needle in again and gave him the next to last closing stitch.

“Didn’t know the fucker would be prepared with a machete.” Dean grumbled. He finished and tied off the last knot and cut the gut. His own cuts were minor and only one really required stitching but though Sam had tried to get him to let him stitch first, Dean was going to have none of it. He was going to stitch Sam first and that was it. Sam sterilized the needle and threaded it with a length of gut then started on the wound in Dean’s shoulder. It took him about ten minutes of agonizing work but he finally got the wound stitched.

 

“We are always the walking wounded.” Sam exclaimed tiredly.

“Part of the job.” Dean told him. “Part of the job.” He repeated. Then he carefully lay down on the bed on his side as Sam put away the surgical supplies and turned his attention to Dean. He laid down behind Dean not so close as to irritate the injury he’d stitched and wrapped in gauze but close enough to give Dean the sense of his presence.

“You know we’re backwards.” Dean said sleepily.

“You can sleep away from the door for one night.” Sam replied yawning.

“Bitch.” Dean griped.

“Jerk.” Sam said kissing his shoulder above the wound. “Go to sleep. Love you.”

“Me too but where’d that come from?” Dean asked with a smile. 

“Just feeling shmoopy this evening.” Sam said with a grin.

“It was a close one.” Dean said.

“Too close.” Sam replied.

Sleep came to them pretty much in unison as they drifted and finally drifted off.

 

Sam woke the next morning with Dean cuddled up against him closer, a feeling which had Sam feeling slight mortified as he was sporting the usual morning wood. He attempted to disentangle himself when Dean pulled him closer. He tried again and got a muffled “Stop it” for his trouble.

“Dean, I really need to get up right now.” Sam said softly.

“What you need to do is quit squirming, I felt your morning wood before.” Dean said causing Sam to blush furiously.

“That’s all well and good, but unless you’re into water sports you better let go of me.” Sam said with a laugh.

Dean grunted and relinquished his hold but not before extracting a promise from Sam that he would come right back.

“Okay, all, now I’m serious, I’m about to hose you down.” Dean let go with a wicked laugh and grinned as Sam sprinted to the bathroom. There was the morning sounds of urination going on which prompted Dean to throw back the covers and get up grumbling as he made his way to the bathroom. 

“Hey this is a one holer.” Sam said as he continued to pee. 

“So scoot over, there’s always room for two at the pot.” Dean insisted as he shouldered in next to Sam and unveiled his half hard cock, sighing, then letting go with full force. Sam finished and was cleaning up when there was a sudden stillness in the air. A watchfulness was the only thing Sam could think to put a name to it later. Pulling on his pants then his tee-shirt and walked to the door. He eased it open slightly peeking out.

 

“What’s wrong?” He heard Dean say as he stepped out of the bathroom, noticing his brother was suddenly going watchdog. Sam held up his hand to ward off Dean. Then he pulled back in and shut the door. “Okay you’ve really got my paranoia ramped up. What’s going on?” Dean asked again.

“I don’t know but for a minute it felt like…well you’re gonna think I’m crazy but…” Sam started.

“I’m gonna rip your tongue out if you don’t start making some sense.” Dean said getting a scowl from Sam who smirked.

“You wouldn’t do that you have better uses for my tongue.” Sam popped back which caused Dean to blush furiously. 

“All that being equal, WHAT!” Dean finally said. 

“It felt like time was being displaced for a moment.” Sam said finally.

“Come again? In words I can understand before I’ve had some coffee.” Dean grumbled.

“It felt like time stood still. I mean we can hear traffick noises outside, and there’s that tree nearby so you could hear birds chattering. But for a moment it was as if all sound ceased.”

Dean walked over and peered out the window. The only thing he noticed was the traffick passing by and the rain finally ceasing. 

 

“There’s nothing there. Let’s get some breakfast.” He grumbled.

“Thinking with your stomach again?” Sam asked.

“No, but I think better after I got some caffeine in my system and food in my stomach. My back is killing me and I want to scarf some pain meds. Other than that, we’re going to spend a quiet day here.” Dean announced. “Plus we’ll keep a watchful eye out.” Dean said finally. 

“All right, get dressed already.” Sam grumbled back at him. “I hope that diner has more for breakfast than grease and more grease.”

“Yum, cardiac food.” Dean said with a grin. Sam scowled but went along with him. Together they left the motel room and walked to the diner attached to the hotel. 

 

As it turned out the diner in question was a bit more health conscious than most, offering an omelet made with egg substitute and turkey sausage instead of pork as an option. They ordered with Sam still looking around. He also kept an eye out for people entering the diner. Then he felt the shift again, this time it was more noticeable catching the attention of not only himself but the patrons. Dean looked up at him and with slight widened eyes asked.

“Was that what you felt?” 

“Something like.” Sam confirmed. “Okay we eat then we check this area out, there’s gotta be a logical explanation for this.”

“Does your logic include for science fiction?” Dean asked.

“It could.” Sam answered as a nervous waitress brought their meal, serving them and getting ready to leave she paused when Dean looked at her with a smile.

“Does that happen often around here?” He asked.

“Oh that uh…yeah it happens now and then but not too often.” She answered.

“The locals know of it?” Sam asked.

“They should, it happens all over town.” She said as she nervously looked at their cups. “More coffee hon?” She asked.

“Sure, sounds good.” Dean said with a smile that eased her nerves about the shift but got her flustered with the intentional flirt that Dean projected. He looked and caught Sam’s disapproving stare. After she left Dean looked at Sam again. “Oh, get the burr out of your butt. I was just being nice.” Dean said.

Dean signaled to their waitress who came back over shakily.

“Hey, does that happen often around here?” He asked politely.

“It happens often enough to scare the regulars into pushing to not notice it.” She whispered.

“Town secret, eh, you new in town?” Sam asked.

“About a month on. There’s been three of them events since I’ve been here.” She said quietly.

“Tell you what just so your boss don’t give you a hard time how about bringing me a piece of pie to go with the meal?” Dean asked.

“Sure. We got apple, blueberry and cherry.”

“Cherry, big slice.” Dean said with a wink.

She blushed and hurried off.

“Okay so much for wrapping up that wendigo case in Hinton and moving on, looks like we got something strange going on right here.” Sam said looking at his plate a moment. 

They finished their meal and broke out the EMF meter scanning around the motel, their looking was somewhat fruitless as there the electromagnetic readings were off the chart everywhere they pointed.

They got back to their hotel room and went to the office. Dean approached the counter and the motherly looking manager came out.

“What can I do for you?” She asked.

“We’d like to book that room for the week, will that be a problem?” He asked. 

“Maid service every day?” She asked.

“Nah, just fresh towels and we’ll be good to go.” Dean said with a kind smile. She smiled in return. 

“Guess you wanna see more of weird Hinton.” She said with a grin. “Oh I saw you out the parking lot, I ain’t blind and I know electronic gadgets when I see em. You kinda like ghost hunters?” She asked conspiratorially.

“Sorta.” Sam admitted.

“Well, for a week that’ll be $160.00 normally, find out what’s making my clocks stop and I’ll knock off $60.” She said with a grin.

“Thanks.” Dean said peeling off the bills from his pocket stash. The first thing they wanted to do was find where the frequency disturbance was greatest and work around that. So they picked the center of the little town and started scanning, Sam even broke out some of the equipment he’d used when he was running with Sam Campbell and family for that year. His scanner was different, a newer model but effective. They were approaching one of the edges of town when their meters suddenly went off the chart. There was a sound a well in the near distance. A wheezing, grinding, grating noise, coupled with something that sounded otherworldly. They walked into the wood following the track and came upon the oddest sight they could have every thought to see in America. Sam recognized it immediately and started shaking his head. 

“It can’t be…it just can’t be.” He said flustered.

“What can’t be? What’s a big blue…Police Call Box…I guess that’s what it is from the sign on the roof, what the hell is it doing here.” 

There was a sound of a lock being thrown and the door opened on the opposite side of the box.

“I’m telling you Sarah, I’ve never been, well not in several years, to North America.” A male voice said.

“But Doctor, that reading we got…” A young female voice started. Dean and Sam advanced slowly around the box and came out seeing a tall man in a Edwardian suit with a frilled shirt pulling a down shut with a click. He looked up when Sam stepped on a branch.

“Oh my.” The Doctor said. “I’d hoped to be slightly more inconspicuous.” He said Then smiling he stepped forward and stuck out a friendly hand. “Hello, I’m the Doctor, this is my friend Sarah Jane Smith.”

“Pleased to meet you Doctor, Sarah. Usually there is a name the goes along with the title.” Dean started.

“Dean don’t.” Sam started in shock.

“What’s going on?” Dean asked shaking his head.

“It’s a long story but, he and she…and this…” Sam said pointing to the box, and the two new people. “They’re not supposed to exist. They’re fictional.”

“Sam according to Chuck Shurley’s writings, we’re fictional.” Dean said tiredly. Sam stepped forward shaking hands. 

“You know who we are? Then you have a distinct advantage.” The Doctor said warily.

“Sorry Doc, just getting ahead of myself. Dean, this man is an alien of sorts. By the way, I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean Winchester.”

“Oh my, I understand some of the confusion.” The Doctor said. “You see I’ve read some of Shurley’s material, I crave to know a little bit of everywhere, habit you know. Then you know where I’m from as well and what I am.”

Dean started getting a guarded anxious look, when the young block lady stepped forward. She came up to Dean’s shoulder plus a little bit with dark hair and a pleasantly, friendly face.

“Dean, you remember that show that used to run you outside to work on the Impala. Doctor Who.” Sam said.

“Yeah buggy assed science fiction crap.” Dean admitted. “Wait a minute, you’re telling me you’re that Doctor?” 

The Doctor smiled wryly and nodded, pleasantly as he shook slightly in a bit of laughter. He was tall, at least Dean’s height easily, he had a head of wavy white hair that was pushed back from his forehead, he wasn’t lanky, but he wasn’t exactly stocky either. Sarah Jane was pleasantly good looking to look at from Dean’s perspective.

“I’m afraid I am dear chap. I’m a time lord.” He said smiling still.

“A time lord, this is going to take lot of time and a bottle of whiskey.”

“I’d prefer a good wine if you have one available. In fact, it’s about time we had a civilized meal.” He told Sarah Jane. 

“Okay this isn’t getting moved ahead with what all this is.” Dean waved his hand at the police box. The Doctor rested his hand against it with a caress almost. 

“This is called a Tardis, it’s an acronym actually, it means time and relative dimensions in space, t.a.r.d.i.s.” 

“This is just dandy Doctor, all this chummy talk, but it’s not advancing our case.” Sarah Jane spoke up at last.

“Speaking of which, could this be the cause of the disturbances in time around here?” Dean asked.

“Not necessarily. I was coming back to earth, I had just returned from Proamnon, it’s a planet outside this solar system. We were returning when the Tardis picked up a strange phenomenon. A rift in time, someone is manipulative the time vortex and it’s up to me to put a stop to that.” The Doctor said levelly.

“You can join us.” Sam offered surprising Dean to no end.

“Thank you, that is most kind and will be most helpful if you are half as good as the fictional writers claim.” 

Sam blushed slightly and nodded his thanks. “This way.” He waved back towards where they had the Impala parked. Sam looked at him a moment and then shrugged looking at Dean who stopped walking and pulled him to the side whispering quickly with him.

“You actually think I’m gonna hook up with a space alien?” Dean started.

“He’s probably the most helpful space alien to have come along.” Sam replied.

“But he doesn’t look like an alien. He looks like us, well a British talking us, but still.” Dean argued.

“Gentlemen if it would speed things up, yes I’m an alien, I am not malicious, and Sarah Jane is a reporter for a London Newspaper.”

“But now she’s your companion.” Sam said.

“Your auto?” The Doctor said with a raised eyebrow.

“Right.” Dean said leading them back to the Impala. 

The first thing Dean did was go into the first package store he passed and bought a fifth of Wild Turkey while Sarah Jane picked out an appropriate wine while the Doctor looked amused. Their next stop was back at the diner where the Doctor and Sarah Jane enjoyed a simple meal while Dean and Sam joined them with some coffee. Finally they ended up back in the motel room.

“Okay, I’ll take your word for who you are, hell I’ve seen too much weird shit to think otherwise. We’d been over the town and the EMF readings are off the chart. There’s no central point of origin, it seems as if there is an effect of some kind covering the whole town.” Dean told him. 

The Doctor nodded and looked to Sarah Jane, “We really need some equipment from the Tardis. But for now we’ll operate on the theory that the entire town is a field generator. That has got to be a logical center of action.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Before we go center of anywhere, I’d like some more information about you two. Sarah Jane I get, she looks human, acts human, etcetra.” Dean said. “But, you, Doc, I’m still trying to figure out. You’re supposed to be an alien, but your benevolent, you what look for knowledge for knowledges sake?” Dean asked.

“My goodness no. It’s quite simple, I am a native of Gallifrey, a planet in a system many thousands of light years from your own. When I was quite young, young for my species, I did something naughty. I ran away from home. You see my brother and sister Time Lords take themselves much too seriously. And study for the sake of more knowledge was encouraged. But we were never to interact with another species directly. I not only broke that rule, I shattered it irrevocably for myself.”

“But Doctor, you’re in your third regeneration here and now, in the fiction cycle you’re in your eleventh regeneration.” Sam said shaking his head puzzled.

“Really! Am I now! I do hope I look better, something had to have been done with this nose, it may be noble but it’s always leading me into trouble.” He said amused.

“Wait now you got me confused again, regeneration?” Dean asked.

“It’s a Time Lords way of cheating death, they reach a point where they can either truly die or cause their body to regenerate.” The doctor explained. “I don’t expect you to believe me and I’m not going to put my life or Sarah Jane life in such danger that I do regenerate, at least I hope I don’t.” 

“It’s almost like you are magic or something.” Dean said softly.

“No lad, pure science, purely science.” The Doctor told him.

“You’ll find that’s one of his most annoying habits. To explain away the fluff and awesomeness of a magical experience with science.” Sarah Jane said laughing as she sipped delicately at her wine.

“So how did you end up on this trip?” Dean asked.

“She’s a reporter and she wormed her way into UNIT, the United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. That was where the Doctor was staying.” Sam explained. 

Sarah looked at him gaping. “That’s true, I just wonder how much of fiction correlates with our actual lives.”

“Have you been to Metabelis Three yet?” Sam asked the Doctor.

“No, I’ve planned on going but keep getting sidetracked. Why?” The Doctor asked.

“I can’t tell you. It’s a fixed point in time.” Sam said stubbornly.

“Aw come on Sam, just a whisper.” Sarah Jane said with a reporter’s inquisitiveness.

“No, Sarah Jane, Sam is correct in refusing to tell. A fixed point in time that is revealed means that action must take place, will take place. It may not be an action I would prefer to have.” The Doctor said warily as he eyed Sam curiously. Then he shrugged. “As well, it may just be a fictitious event but I would prefer the mystery of finding my way there.” He smiled warmly then and the mood seemed to lighten. 

“Doctor, there’s gotta be a reason between these time distortions and your arrival. The Master’s not here is he?” Sam asked suddenly afraid.

“Master?” Dean said sneering. “I thought I was your only master.” Dean whispered.

“This is not something to joke about. The Master is a deadly enemy.” The Doctor said. “He was one of my people. But something drove him to the edge of madness, he is evil incarnate. And he has a Time Lord’s knowledge, that makes him doubly dangerous.” The Doctor said sternly.

“Whoa, serious much, I was making …” Dean started.

“I realize that Dean, truly I do, but I do not joke about the Master…much.” He said with a wry smile.

“It wasn’t that long ago he was instrumental in the destruction of Atlantis.” Sam said vacantly.

The Doctor’s gaze was ripped from Dean to Sam in an instant. “No one else knows of that, how can you?” Then he nodded. “Fiction again paralleling my life. I’m not so sure I’m comfortable with that notion.” 

“There is so much that has happened and that will happen, I wish I could tell you to warn you…but that would create an uh…” Sam struggled.

“It would create a temporal distortion of the sort that could split me off into a parallel universe where everything you tell me comes to pass. No lad, as much as it would be a kindness to know the future, I’m better off living in the past, present, and future.”

Dean stared disbelieving. Sarah Jane laughed delightedly. “That’s exactly the same way I felt when he told me about his adventuring.” 

“I’ll stick to the present however for the moment and let us unravel this Gordian knot that is forming over this town.” The Doctor told them. The Doctor then actually blushed a bit and scratched the back of his neck. “I take it from your earlier statement about mastering, that you and Sam have more than a familial relationship going on?” Then he held up his hands. “Forgive me. I was a bit forward there.”

“No your right, Sam and I are definitely closer than brothers.” Dean admitted blushing as well. “Is that going to be a problem?” 

“Goodness me, no, you’ve got to remember I’ve had quite a past with my travels some of which was to ancient Rome. Your relationship is nothing new, and is decidedly more civilized.” The Doctor told him.

“You mean, Sam and Dean, are…oh my.” Sarah Jane said blushing now as well.

The Doctor stood and fumbled in his pockets a moment in the building hush as he seemed to be looking for something and let out an ‘Aha!’ when his hands brushed a flat round metal object that he pulled from his pocket. He pressed the button on the winding stem of what appeared to be a common pocket watch. It flipped open and revealed a miniaturized computer readout. 

“That’s why it’s always good to wear a jacket with deep pockets.” He said happily. The he displayed the readout, there were several sets of numbers in various windows. “I grabbed this up this morning when I read the output coming from this area. This is a temporal distortion feedback register. All we have to do is wait for another of the distortions to occur and then we can track it.” He announced happily.

“It’s just the waiting.” Dean said, “Well one thing is for certain, we’re going to have to have a means to talk when we’re apart and I got a feeling we’re going to be apart a good deal of the time.” Turning to his duffel bag he dug for a moment and then pulled out a cell phone and charger. “You got a standard 110 volt hookup in that thing of yours?” 

“If not I can make one.” The Doctor said affably, “Why?” He asked.

“Because this is the way we talk to one another in this year. It’s called a cell phone. Operates on basic microwave transmissions.” Dean told him.

“What is the distance this can cover?” The Doctor asked.

“You could be back in London, now, and call us and we’d get the call.” Sam said.

“Finally, mankind has crawled out of the muck a bit further.” The Doctor said with a grin.

“Excuse me!” Dean exclaimed.

“Sorry Dean, just a habit of mine. Overlook it. I often speak without giving much thought.” The Doctor explained.

“Mankind has progressed quite a bit from the 1970’s which is Sarah Jane’s when.” Sam said. “We’ve been to space and back numerous times. This is a computer that is probably stronger than the one your accustomed to using at UNIT in your when.” Sam said indicating his laptop. “But at the same time there are a lot of anachronisms. We still have tea and coffee. Sugar is still the main sweetener, and tobacco is used pretty much everywhere, although they are cracking down hard on that. We’re in the middle of a conflict with Afghanistan and some fighting in Pakistan and the Middle East. So yeah Doctor, war is still a common mode of mind.”

“Unfortunately.” The Doctor observed.

“Doctor, what about the device you built to sniff out the Master’s Tardis that time? Could that help?” Sarah Jane asked.

“Possibly. Let’s go in small steps first.” He advised. Then he looked at her. “You’re a reporter for the London Times, on special assignment in America covering local disturbances that are out of the ordinary. So get out there and get some interviews.” The Doctor advised chummily.

“First thing I’m going to have to do is secure some transportation.” She said critically.

Dean grinned and stepped over to her. “I think it’s time I introduced you to Wal-Mart.” 

“Dean!” Sam said quickly. 

“She needs transport we go and boost a car and problem taken care of.” Dean said.

“You mean to steal someone’s vehicle. Dean…think more creatively. We’re not poor by any means if this world uses credit cards still.” The Doctor said with a grin. “Take us to a used auto lot.” He said firmly.

Dean shrugged. “Okay, but you’d be better off boosting someone’s ride.” He said. They stepped out of the motel room and piled into the Impala. “First thing Sarah, driver’s side of the car and the road are backwards to the way it is in Britain.” Dean told her. “Start out slow and work until you get some confidence built up.” He advised.

“Oh goody, I get to drive in America, not on my top ten list of things to do.” She said distastefully.

“We’re not that bad.” Sam said comfortingly. 

“No, it’s just everything is backwards here and America is so much different. I was over here in 1971 to do a story for the Times on Vietnam Veterans that were returning. I was driven a bit then I got to drive. Racked up three tickets my first day.”

“Okay first thing, you got a passport?” Dean asked.

“On the Tardis but yes.” She said.

“You’re going to need it to drive until you can get a temporary permit in this country.” Dean advised.

“But we’re not going to be here that long…are we Doctor?” She asked, her companion looked puzzled and shook his head. 

“There’s no way of knowing that. We’ll drop by the Tardis first and pick up some essentials. Then we’ll venture forth.” He said. Dean nodded.

“Now you’re thinking!” Dean told him.

“My dear chap, I’m always thinking.” The Doctor said primly. He sighed then suddenly weary. “I understand if you don’t believe a word I’m saying. I get that a lot, and it’s understandable. After all a stranger traveling in a blue box, it doesn’t sound like a picture postcard story does it?” 

“Admit you go me there Doc. Okay, we’re nearly there. Is there anyway you can move that thing closer to the motel we’re staying in, for your safety and ours?” Dean asked.

“My boy, that is the least troublesome problem in this journey.” The doctor disappeared into the woods with Sarah Jane on his heels. Sam and Dean waited a minute and heard that wheezing sound again. Getting back into the car they made a near mad dash back to the motel. The Tardis was parked now in a small area behind the motel. 

In the motel room the Doctor spread out a small collection of apparatus’ on the bed. He picked up one and switched it on, it was oblong, almost triangular in shape with a pistol grip handle underneath. He checked the readings and nodded. 

“Well, at least no impending temporal disturbances.” He said then looked at Sam and Dean. He started gathering up the devices putting them into a large Gladstone bag and turned to Sarah Jane. “Let’s go back to the Tardis and give these young men some room. Just give me a call on this…cell phone. And we’ll go from there.” The Doctor said with a disarming smile. Then they left the room, Dean turned to look at Sam who was still processing it all. Sam held up his hands in defence. 

“Hey, I didn’t expect this either.” 

 

“Okay, so we got baggage on this hunt. No big deal, the old man at least knows what he’s doing I guess. I just hope that Sarah Jane can keep herself safe.” Dean said.

“She’s better equipped for that than you give her credit for being.” Sam told him. “This is a bitch though. I mean, we’ve tracked and hunted a lot of things in our time, but something that can cause a disturbance in time, that’s a new one.” 

“We’ll just have to be extra careful.” Dean said. “Look, I’m going to take a walk through town and see what I can pick up, get with the Doctor and keep an eye out for any disturbance.”

“We might at least want to notify the Doctor.” Sam suggested.

“No, the last thing I want is an unknown factor on this hunt.” Dean said.

“Let’s at least give him a chance.” Sam said. 

Dean sighed and threw his hands in the air in defeat. He waved to Sam to follow him and they walked around to the back of the motel where they saw the blue police box parked. They walked up as one of the doors swung open. Dean was surprised to be waved in by the Doctor. He stepped into what according to the little science he knew couldn’t exist. The room was spacious at least fourteen feet each direction with walls that were white with a circular motif in the material. In the center of the room was a mushroom shaped console that was hexagonally sided. In the center of this console was a column that was stationary at the moment but Sam knew, he know too well what they’d just stepped into. Dean looked around. 

“This is …”

“Welcome to the Tardis.” Sarah Jane said brightly. “And my personal first order of business is to interview as many people in this town as possible. Cross-reference their stories and correlate that to the time distortions.”

“You sound like this is old hat to you.” Dean commented dryly.

“Actually after hanging out with the Doctor for a while, it is.” She said grinning. She then looked over at the Doctor, who was fiddling with some part of the console. 

“I won’t be long.” She said calling to him. 

“Be careful Sarah, we’re in totally new territory.” He said absently.

“Aren’t we always?” She said with a smile as she took off.

 

“Just a rhetorical question but shouldn’t me or Sam go with her?” Dean asked.

The Doctor laughed and returned his attention to the console a moment longer. “I’d be more concerned about whomever she ran into.” He finally nodded, “At least now I’ve got a triangulation on the energy source. It is local and I have it to within a city block.” He looked abashed for the moment. “Afraid that’s the best I could do right now.” 

“Don’t apologize!” Sam said startled. “You’ve uncovered more than we’ve been able to.”

“Well the Tardis is getting on a bit, but she’s still more than useful.” The Doctor said with a grin. “We’re just working within different spheres of expertise.” 

Sudden one panel of the console seemed to come to life. The Doctor quickly excused himself and walked around to get a better view. After what seemed like a very long moment the Doctor nodded and looked at Sam and Dean. “The time signature of the event is not on the wavelength as an operating Tardis. So that rules out on possibility but not a probability.” 

“You’re being a bit vague.” Sam noted.

“Sorry, habit. Sam, Dean have you ever had a solitary enemy who pursued you or crossed your own time streams more than once?” The Doctor asked rhetorically.

“Yeah, Gordon Walker, he was a sadist with a singular mindset that Sam was evil.” Dean said quickly.

“Well the Master doesn’t think I’m evil, just meddlesome, which I am. However his designs are often those set to disrupt the normal flow of events in a given time and place or to just be singularly destructive. I’m not certain but I have a feeling we are dealing with him again.” 

“Got a picture of him?” Sam asked. 

“Certainly.” The Doctor said moving to another panel and typing in a series of commands on a keyboard. After a moment there was a slight hum and a piece of flimsy spin out of a printer. “He has a strong ego, but he also had a talent for being able to hypnotise a person on sight, so IF he is here and we do run into him, keep you minds cluttered with useless information, it will thwart the attempts he might try to make.” The Doctor advised. “The epicenter of the events seem to be in a bookstore situated right here.” He said pointing to a map on a screen.


	3. Chapter 3

“It would have to be a bookstore…couldn’t have been a liquor store. Matthews St. Okay, we can find that easy enough.” Dean said.

“Dean, not everything in this cosmos revolves around alcohol.” The Doctor said placidly.

“Why not?” Dean asked plainfaced. 

“Never mind Dean. Let’s just get on it.” Sam said starting towards the door.

 

The drive took less than ten minutes, the main problem was locating a bookstore in a street of antique shops. They finally found a likely suspect, now came the second problem, finding a parking place on a street was another problem. Even for such a small town the parking situation was the pits. After finally finding a place over two blocks away, they walked back towards the bookstore trying to look as unobtrusive as possible. Which was slightly playing against their favour as the Doctor refused the hint to at least change shirts to a plain button-down. His frilly tuxedo shirt stood out like a beacon to the small town population and drew attention. 

 

“Maybe Bobby’s got the right idea with wearing baseball caps.” Dean remarked sullenly.

“Cheer up lad, we’re nearly there.” He pulled out his pocket watch device and saw that the meter was picking up a much stronger reading. They group entered the shop with an attractive young lady was busy helping a couple of clients. So the foursome pretended to be looking separate aisles for books with the Doctor on the scent of one. The Doctor found an area which interested him immensely, ironically in the section of books on various areas of science. Sam joined him after a moment and looked at the book shelves.

“Above or below?” Sam asked him looking around.

“Or through.” The Doctor commented pulling at random books. When Sam at eye level caught a curiosity. 

“Hey Doc…” He said pulling on it at the same time the Doctor tried to squawk a warning. The bookcase slid in and back revealing a smaller room. They stepped through noting the dominating feature was a marble column in the center of the room.

“I wish you would think before acting. Are you related to a young British girl named Jo Grant?” He asked sarcastically as he looked over the column. The bookcase slid back in place pitching the room into darkness. The doctor fished in one pocket and came out with a small torch. He shone it around until he found what appeared to be an old light switch. 

“This place must’ve been a Speakeasy back in the Prohibition era.” Sam noted.

“Very likely, although you’re probably up on more of that lore than I, to me this is simply a secreted room. What gave it away?” The Doctor asked flipping the switch and smiling as the room was illuminated. 

“A book on the shelf I was looking at, it was H.G. Wells “The Time Machine.” I was wondering what a fiction book would be doing in the science section then I figured it couldn’t have been an accident. But I never figured this.” He announced. There was a hum and the column seemed to part. A slightly shorter man than the Doctor stepped out. He was clothed in a black suit, white shirt, very simply dressed, and much more sensibly than the Doctor, Sam had to admit.

“The Master, I presume?” Sam said cocking his eyebrow.

“Ah, dangerous company you’re keeping these day Doctor.” The hatchet faced man said. Sam grinned.

“You parallel another person in our universe, that was the only way I’d known, that and the fact that you stepped out of a Tardis as well.” Sam said.

The Master’s hand came up in which he was holding an ugly looking pistol. “VERY Dangerous company.” The Master further said. Sam raised his hands slowly in a submissive gesture. The Master smiled thinly and addressed the Doctor. 

“I could actually use your help.” 

“What have you done now?” The Doctor asked as Sam took the moment of distraction and chopped downwards onto the Master’s gun hand the gun dropped and the Master let out a slight screech as the snapping of his wrist could be heard. “Really Sam, violence was hardly called for.” The Doctor chided as he moved to help. Sam kicked the gun well out of range as the Doctor knelt and looked over the wrist ‘tsking’. “Nothing for it but splinting it unless you’d rather risk 21st century medical care. 

The Master groaned looking for the moment even paler his eyes flared with hatred at Sam. 

“Give it up guy, I do threaten and I can be hypnotized.” 

“You seem to know all my little tricks.” The Master hissed.

Sam picked up the pistol and aimed it at the Master. “Keep your other hand where we can see it and you won’t need to regenerate.”

“Sam, put that away, he’s quite harmless right now.”

“Sorry Doctor, but I trust him about as much as I could throw his Tardis.” Sam said angrily.

“Then help me find something to splint his arm with.” The Doctor said, his patience wearing very thin. Sam complied slowly and looked around the room. There was an old chest in one corner of the room, in the other an older potbellied stove with a coal scuttle and shovel next to it. Picking up the shovel he held it up. The Doctor looked at it a moment and nodded. 

“It’ll be a little cumbersome for a while, but nothing I would think that would be exceptional.” 

The Master clucked getting his colleagues attention. “All that fuss and both is wasted action. I have a perfectly good molecular stabilizer on board my Tardis.”

“Yes…a minor bit of tweaking but a perfect bone mender.” The Doctor said brightening. The Doctor helped the Master to his feet as they walked somewhat unsteadily into the Master’s Tardis. Leaving the Master’s side for a moment the Doctor walked over to the console and finding the right switch while checking the others was no problem. He pressed the switch and the door closed automatically.

“You laboratory?” The Doctor asked politely. The Master started walking dejectedly through the ship leading them to a decidedly ill-kept room. The Master grunted in pain and palmed a switch on the wall. The illusion fell away as the holographic projector turned off and revealed a very well kept lab. The Doctor nodded appreciatively then found the apparatus he was looking for. He helped the Master lay his arm on the focusing armature. The he looked with pity at his old friend.

“Think back to when you and the SIlurians teamed up in the cave system in Dartmoor.” The Doctor started as he took the master’s arm in one hand and grasped the hand in the other.

“I remember that quite well. The scheme would’ve…YIII!!” The Master screamed as the Doctor set the wrist he nearly stumbled and would’ve collapsed if not for the quick work of Sam, who swooped his free hand in to steady the villain. The Doctor quickly adjusted the settings and flipped a switch. There was a momentary hum, the Master grimaced as the pain from the setting left him. The relaxed, only then did the Doctor switch the beam off. The Master ungratefully whipped his arm away and tested the new joint.

“Very good, I commend you Doctor.” The Master said relaxing his pose.

“Not so faster, Master. “ Sam said still holding the gun. “Back to the control room.” 

“You ARE a distrustful fellow.” He said grimacing.

“I’ve faced wendigo, vampire, worgoroo, werewolf and you don’t want to know the ghosts I’ve put to rest. And none of them as dangerous as you.” Sam said stubbornly.

“Why thank you Sam. That’s quite a compliment.” The Master said smiling. They walked to the control room. Sam walked over to the console.

“Sam, be careful, you don’t know which levers do what.” The Doctor warned.

“No, but I do remember things very well, and…” he pressed a switch which caused the door to the Tardis to open. “I can focus on what I remember.”

“What were you trying to do?” The Doctor asked stepping to the console with the Master. 

“I crash landed back on this miserable rock after a timestorm forced me out of vortex, I should’ve ended up my days in the void, however, I had enough time to throw the dematerialization. I ended up here.”

“Lucky you.” Sam interjected.

“Must you?” The Master asked as a professor to an erring pupil. “As I was saying,” He slowly reached for a small cover and lifted the panel. “My dematerialization circuit short circuited. I’ve been working on it trying to get it rebuilt to get off this rock.”

“Is that all?” The Doctor huffed and walked over to his Tardis console. “May I?” 

“By all means.” The Master said. Sam just kept a steady eye on both of them realizing that he was in a very precarious position if the Master decided to lift off. The Doctor popped a small hatch open on the console and pulled out the somewhat pyramidal shaped circuit. He looked at it carefully then smiled. 

“I see the problem. Screwdriver?” He asked. The Master walked over to a small box of tools to one side and lifted out his a screwdriver. Passing it to the Doctor, the Doctor looked at the circuit then at the Master and then Sam. 

“Let’s conduct this business outside shall we?” The Doctor said pleasantly. 

“Ah, concerned I might take you both we me on a jaunt….No blood likely.” He grumbled as they stepped outside in the small room. The Doctor got under the light and looked the circuit over. He made a finite adjustment then handed the circuit back to the Master. “You mean you’ve fixed it?”

“Indeed, just a loose connection to the Theta matrix. It should run fine now.” The Doctor said passing the circuit and screwdriver back to the Master.

“Thank you Doctor, that was most kind.” The Master complimented him as he disappeared into his Tardis. The door shut immediately and there was the sound of the unit powering up to take off. It vanished for a moment only to reappear in the same spot.

The door opened and a furious psychopath stalked out. “What did you do to my Tardis!?” The Master demanded.

“Oh I did fix the circuit and also hard coded in a command to return you to this very spot every time you take off.”

“You’re playing a very dangerous game Doctor.” 

Sam stepped forward and pressed the muzzle of the barrel against the Master’s temple. “We’re going to leave you now, I’m pretty sure that you can figure your way out of this time loop.”

The Master narrowed his eyes at Sam. “No, I think I’ll stay around a while and survey the local scenery, get a taste for the flavour of this century. At least I’ll be going the opposite direction from you. You are educated young man, and that is a credit, it could also be detrimental to your health if our paths cross again. 

The Master spun and stalked into the Tardis closing the door behind him. The Doctor, Sarah Jane and Sam shared a look then stepped over to the hidden bookcase, touching the lever to open it. Sam his the gun at the small of his back his jacket covering it covertly.

“Oh my.” The Doctor said nearly running over a frantic Dean and the shopkeeper. 

“I should have warned you about that! I tried to breakaway when I saw you split up.” She stammered.

“You knew our intent?” Sam asked.

“Country don’t mean dumb city boy.” She said tartly. They wandered back over to her sales desk where they found that the store was finally emptied and the closed sign turned in the door.

“Sorry about the inconvience Miss…?” The Doctor said pleasantly

“Another Brit great, I’m Janice Culberson. Everybody knows of that room, kids used to play in there when I wasn’t looking, I thought I disabled the trigger, but that man must have reset it.” She said tensely.

“That man is a dangerous criminal who will be gone soon enough. I seriously doubt he will trouble you so have no fear on that account. We’ll keep an eye on him for you if you’d like?” The Doctor offered.

“That’s quite all right, I keep a 45 under the counter, my husband is a marine, gone to Afghanistan right now posted in that miserable war that the Taliban got going on.” She said bitterly.

“I’m so sorry.” Sarah Jane offered.

“We’re a small town but we got tough roots, that squint won’t bother me or I’ll be glad to give him a lead injection.”

“Be careful of him, his main weapon is his voice. He can hypnotize on sight.” The Doctor warned. She laughed outright now and looked across the store at the bookcase. “Won’t do him no good with me, I’m bi-polar, and can’t be hypnotized. Already had that tried to fix the problem I got upstairs. No go. Don’t worry about me, like I said I’ll keep an eye on the squint.” She said calmly.

She showed them to the door then looking around carefully let them out flipping the sign to open again. Dean, Sam, Sarah Jane and the Doctor walked calmly back to the Impala. The Doctor looked quite disturbed.

“Would you mind terribly taking us back to my Tardis?” The Doctor asked politely getting into the car. Dean turns in the driver’s seat and looks back. “What went down?”

 

“Let’s just say your brother exhibited a cruel streak I find disturbing and I’m of the opinion that being in his presence may prove to draw attention rather than divert it.” The Doctor said looking at Sam with a disapproving scowl.

“Doctor, I respect your non-violent attitude but I also know a little about the master, at least our version of the Master. He may seem chummy now but he turns into a raving psychopath in the end.” 

“Sam how long have you known the Master, even your version? A few years maybe?” The Doctor started and Sarah Jane hid a grin, she knew the schoolmaster to the unruly student when she saw it. “I’ve over 500 years old. I’ve known the Master before he took the name. We were quite good friends.”

“I know and I apologize but I was just protecting your interests.” Sam told him staunchly.

“I know and I appreciate that, however, time and place lad.” He settled back in the seat.

“So you still want to go to your Tardis?” Dean asked.

“Yes, but you better find somewhere you can leave your car and we can walk. We’ll be taking a short hop, I’m afraid.” The Doctor told them thoughtfully.

“Wait a minute, this is more your deal than ours.” Dean said.

“Yes, I understand, however as much as I regret to admit it I may have need of your violent attitudes very soon.”

 

They parked the car in town at a local all-night grocery store and then hiked the five miles back into the wood to the Tardis. Entering the Doctor looked at Sam and Dean then to Sarah Jane.

“Say no more Doctor, I’ll show them to the salon where they can get comfortable and get something to drink. I’m going to have a soda, would you like anything?” She asked.

“A ginger-pop for me please.” The Doctor said flipping switches and keying in data on his console.

The walked back through a couple of hallways and entered a rather nicely turned out sitting room with a full bar in one corner.

“Help yourselves.” She said with a grin. “He has practically every form of alcohol back there that there is. But be careful, some of it’s pretty strong.”

She walked over to an cooler and took out two bottles then turned back to them. “You can find your way back to the control room?” She asked.

“Yeah, no problem, uh where’s the bathroom?” Dean asked after a moment.

“Turn right out of the door second left is the men’s loo.” She said with a grin. Then she looked at Sam. “Thank you for the way you handled the Master, he is one nasty bloke.”

“I fully agree. I just wish the Doctor could see past the friendship angle.” Sam replied.

“I’ve already been around the mulberry bush several times with him on this subject. He’s rather set. The Master was a friend who turned bad but there’s still a civil core there somewhere.” She explained.

“I know and I could see it, they’re like two school kids wanting the same swing.” Sam told her.

“Exactly.” Sarah Jane said with a grin. Then the waved to them and disappeared through the doorway. 

“I don’t know about you, but I need a head break before I think about a drink.” Dean said. They left the room and walked down the hall, two doors left and there was the typical WC on the door. Dean laughed and opened the door looking in. It was rather large as well. “Come on in Sammy it’s a two holer.” Dean explained. After they’d finished and cleaned up they returned to the salon and settled for two bottles of water. They could get the alcohol later. Once that was in hand they left the Salon and started back to the console room when they felt a slight vibration and as they neared the control room they could hear the sounds of the Tardis engine. They darted into the control room and saw the Doctor hovering over the consoles watching them carefully. 

“I’ve basically locked the Master’s Tardis to mine. He’ll figure out that code I input soon enough and he’ll take off. I want to be able to find him this time. So I’m keeping the drive active for the time being.”

 

“You do realize that the main thing we hunt are supernatural beings, aliens don’t count.” Dean said suddenly.

“Oh don’t worry, it’s highly likely that wherever or whenever he takes off too will have its share of supernatural entities.” The Doctor told him.

“We’ve had some interesting adventures.” Sarah Jane added calmly.

“If the fictional Doctor and you align even a tenth close to what’s been related it will more than a little of an experience travelling with you.” Sam said. “The problem is well, just how closely related are you?”

“My boy, I have no way of knowing.” The Doctor said airily. 

“That’s the scary part.” Sam replied.

“Trust me in that I do not have the ego issues that the Master has.” The Doctor replied. Sarah Jane laughed to herself which got her a curious look from the Doctor. “Well, I don’t have most of the ego issues that the Master has.”

Suddenly the console came to life as the column rose and fell. “It looks like he figured out your programming.” Dean commented.

“Took him a trifle longer that I expected, oh well, let’s tag along for the ride.” The Doctor said.

“We at least were able to pack a small arsenal.” Sam noted.

“Let’s hope that you won’t have to use it.” The Doctor replied.

The gauges started running and the Tardis vibrated then a signal started flashing. The Doctor pressed a button, while Sarah Jane stood by patiently. A panel on the far wall opened to reveal a flat screen monitor. 

The Master was staring at his console and the looking up to the camera, his brow was furrowed and he looked infuriated.

“What have you done now you meddling old fool?” The Master said firmly.

The Doctor just smiled serenely.

“Fine, you appear to have some extra baggage, let’s take them on a real trip.” The Master said laughing as he turned dials and input some coordinates on his console. The doctor read his own console and his brow furrowed in anger.

“You can’t possibly conscience going there!” The Doctor said worriedly.

“Don’t worry you may just have to deal with Davros, I find his theories of domination interesting to say the least, it will be interesting to see what our minds put together can come up wit…” The Doctor cut the transmission. 

There were some worried glances passed around with Sam looking the most worried. “You mean he’s piloting his Tardis to Skaro?” Sam asked quietly.

“What’s Skaro?” Dean asked.

“Homeworld of the Daleks, or it will be eventually. The time period he’s going to is twenty years before the introduction of the Daleks as he creation. The Master must want to work with him to influence their direction.” The Doctor said.

“Doctor, Davros was insane enough to produce the Daleks, but if those two get together, with their minds both bent on domination and … Doctor do you think he will try to influence the Thalls or the Kaled’s against one another?” 

The Doctor nodded and checked the control panel making a few additional entries. He looked up worriedly now. 

“Sam, Dean, I’m afraid you’ll have to leave your fire arms aboard the Tardis for this adventure.” 

“What are you talking about, if we’re going into a war zone the last thing I’m going to be is unarmed.” Dean argued. 

The Doctor shook his head as he looked at the console they were landing. Their Tardis’ were several miles apart, but they were there. “We are just outside the Thall’s dome.” He took a deep breath and then let it out in a long hard sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

“Are these bug eyed, tentacle alien monsters?” Dean asked with some trepidation.

“Acutally that look like us. But they are a military society.” Sam said as if in a dream.

“Snap out of it bro, I need you in the here and now for this.” Dean said.

Sam walked over to the console and looked at it a moment as if recognizing most of the controls. Then he looked at one setting. 

“The atmosphere is basic oxygen based, suitable for us to be able to get around in with little problem.” Sam said. Sarah Jane came over to his elbow. 

“Sam, this is isn’t the first time I’ve been on Skaro. I know what to expect.” She said.

“You don’t understand, this is before Davros’ deception. Hell, right now he may be germinating the idea of creating the Daleks.” Sam said as he looked at Dean.

“There’s an tunnel which connects the two groups. But Davros is practically a national treasure to the Kaleds.” The Doctor said understanding what they were contemplating. 

Dean looked lost in thought a moment then looked at Sam, “You’re suggesting we gank Davros? Uh isn’t that considered murder, even here.”

“Dean, if we can do it and get out of here, we will have saved countless races and worlds from the dalek creatures.”

“Doc, do you have somewhere we can sit down and talk about this?” Dean suggested.

“Indeed, where are my manners.” He looked to Sarah Jane, “Do me a favour and show them to the main lounge, I’m going to see to some last minute security issues then I’ll be right there.” 

She laughed, “Come on then. I’ll show you guys where we hang out sometimes.” She said laughing and led the way through a series of corridors until at last she stopped at a door and opened it admitting them into a large comfortable room. There was a fully stocked bar at one end of the room. She walked over to the bar but was intercepted by Dean. 

“Women’s lib and all that aside, it’s only fair a gentleman serve the lady. What would you like?” Dean said with a grin. Sarah took a step back and smiled pleasantly.

“Thank you Dean, I would love a sloe gin fizz.” She said as she started to the other end of the room which was a small kitchenette. “I’ll check the larder and see what we have to eats. I’m famished.” 

Dean laughed and fixed her drink as he also fixed a measure of scotch for him and Sam. 

“Oh goody, the roast beef is still quite fresh and there is some salads in here that are in prime condition, come on, time to fix a plate.”

Several minutes later they all were seated with plates balanced on their knees with cold roast beef sandwiches and a selection of salads. The door opened again after a moment and the Doctor entered smiling then grinning at the sight. He strolled over and prepared himself a plate, pouring a glass of a fine red wine. Sitting down in a comfortable chair he sat back and sighed.

“It would appear that we are heretofore unrecognized in the area. I’ve engaged the force field to prevent any strays from attempting to get too close to the Tardis.”

“One of the main strays being the Master?” Dean asked.

“Right in one. Oh he won’t try to attack openly, that’s not his style, he’s going to try and work behind the scenes and get cozy with Davros. I’m afraid we’re going to have to do our best to make ourselves available to the Thall’s high command through intelligence resources. A large part of which is going to involve you three staying close by.” The Doctor said firmly.

 

“If I can find a way to get to Davros and stop this I shouldn’t take it?” Dean asked.

“You might be able to find a way but there might we ways we haven’t explored.” The Doctor answered.

Dean took a descent bite of his sandwich, chewed thoughtfully and swallowed. “You mean talk.” He said flatly.

“Negotiations, yes, if we can.” 

“Doctor, you know that neither one of you can go out there.” Sam said.

“Oh, and why is that?” The Doctor asked swallowing some of his food.

“You haven’t been here yet, the surface may not be irradiated, but you both, you especially haven’t been here yet.” Sam explained quietly.

“Hhm, crossing my own time stream. That could lead to interesting results. Confusing but interesting. Tell me more.” The Doctor urged.

Sam stood and walked to the door, “I’ll meet you in the control room.” Sam said quietly.

 

Several minutes later it was Sam and the Doctor in the control room alone. “This must be pretty serious for you to secrete me like this from the others.”

“You’re not supposed to have any knowledge of Davros, you meet him for the first time after you’ve regenerated.”

The Doctor looked pensive for a moment. “I regenerate eh? And the impetus for this is?” 

“I can’t tell you, you could effectively fracture a time stream if you know too much of the future.” Sam said reasonably.

“Dear chap, I fracture the time stream all the time, I’m not worried for myself but for Sarah Jane.” The Doctor told him.

“Sarah Jane is safe, you will eventually part ways amicably, only to cross paths many years in the future.” Sam said solemnly.

The Doctor smiled and laughed, “That’s good news. Now what is it about this time stream that worries you most?” 

“The Master, if he makes contact with Davros he could influence the entire creation of the Daleks.” Sam told him.

The Doctor nodded, “I’ve been thinking on those lines. It may come down to eliminating Davros.” 

They walked back to the lounge and took their seats again. Dean gave Sam a curious look, Sarah was giving both the Doctor and Sam suspicious looks. 

“We may go ahead and discuss this.” The Doctor said quietly. Sam was silent. “I’m concerned with the Master in this particular time. He’s going to effect the creation of the Dalek machines of this I’m practically assured. Sarah, this will be you’re first actual contact with the Thalls, yes we are going to attempt to talk to them.” The Doctor said his determination in the crease of his brow. “Everyone satisfied? Full? Good then let’s go get captured by the Thalls.” They rose with Dean elbowing Sam.

“Just what exactly did you talk about?” Dean pressed.

“We may have to off Davros and I didn’t say anything, but we may have to take out the Master as well.” Sam said quietly solemn.

“Great, our monster hunt just turn into an assassination attempt.” Dean said.

“Dean, you’ve never seen Davros, I’ve just seen what the BBC created, and if this correlates we are looking at a dude who confined to a wheelchair like device. He’s pretty old, and something happened to his eyes, they’re gone, he sees through some kind of device he’s got inset into his forehead.” 

“That’s a good description of what the future Davros does probably look like, however, we are not certain that he is in that position now.” The Doctor said, he then punched a button on the console and the monitor lit up to show a small collection of armed men and women standing by.

The Doctor sighed and pressed the release lever to open the door of the Tardis. Walking over the Doctor led them out into the waiting group. When Sam and Dean stepped out they pulled the door to the Tardis shut. The Doctor stood to the fore as a woman stepped forward.

“Who are you and what exactly is that?” She asked pointing to the Tardis. 

“I’m The Doctor, these are my companions, Sarah Jane, Dean and Sam. That happens to be my space ship. I do apologize for appearing like this. Frightfully bad manners, is there someplace secure where we could talk, preferably with some of the commanders?” The Doctor asked.

“I’m Captain Tal, you are under arrest and will accompany us immediately. We won’t disarm you for now, however, I strongly advise you to participate peacefully.” She said officiously.

“Captain, we have no desire to act hostilely.” The Doctor said with a disarming smile. They were escorted into a group and marched the short distance to the bunker on this particular side of the Thall city. In the bunker a man with decidedly advanced looking rank insignias stepped forward and spoke to the Captain.

“Seems like today is a day for trespassers. Who do you have here Petra?” He asked.

“I’m not quite certain. They gave me names but said they came in a spaceship. That’s not possible is it?” She asked.

“It’s seems as well that today is the day for impossible things to happen.” The Commander said as he stood from his place at a small desk. “I’m Commander Craine, leader of this division, you are?”

“I assure you I come in peace. I’m the Doctor, this is Sarah Jane and the two lads are Dean and Sam. We’re concerned about some experimentation that is going on at the Kaled camp.” The Doctor said earnestly. The Commanders face stiffened for a moment then he sighed and looked at the Captain. “Did you check them for weapons?” 

“These two are clean, the two men are carrying ancient pistols.” She said. Dean stared at her pulling his Taurus from his waistband. 

“I’ve had this for a few years. I bought it new.” Dean argued.

“That is not possible. Those projectile type weapons have been out of date for at least two centuries.” The Commander said dismissively. 

“Perhaps it might help if I explained a minor detail.” The Doctor said. 

“And that is…?” The Commander said leading them deeper into the bowels of the complex. 

“My ship is designed to travel through space and time. It was designed to break the fifth dimension.” The Doctor said.

“Insanity ! Well, Dr. Yarkis will soon have this sorted out.” He said stopping at a door. He opened it up to reveal a laboratory complex of several hundred square feet in size. He escorted them to an office where an officious looking smaller woman was given orders at a fast pace to some of the scientists.

“I want those samples sorted and prepped immediately.” She barked then turned her attention to Commander Craine. “What do we have here?” She asked.

“I’m not quite sure but this white haired man, the Doctor had information you might could use.” He said smiling.

“Really, I’ve not time for petty issues.” She said dismissively.

“I assure you madam, this is NOT petty. I’m very serious when I discuss anything surrounding Davros.” The Doctor replied.

“You have my undivided attention for ten minutes.” She said suddenly.

The Doctor was about to open his mouth when Sam spoke up, “Dr. Yarkis, Davros is or will become a megalomaniac personality. He is creating a genetically spliced creature from their own people.”

“Human experimentation! That’s impossible!” She uttered disgusted.

 

Several miles distant the Master is attempting with less success to explain his position to the Kaled guards. He was currently being held in the Kaled’s bunker.

 

“I’m telling that I am a scientist, and I have some information which could help the work that Davros is doing.” The Master told them succinctly.

“We’ll soon find out.” The Captain said. “He’s clean as far as weapons go.” The Captain told his commander.

“Fine, we’ll let you speak with Davros, and if you prove useful you may just avoid a trial for trespassing in Kaled airspace.” The Commander replied as he turned and pointed to a corridor. Walking in the lead the Captain strode off with the Master under armed guard being walked down the corridor as well.

In the deeper part of the complex they came out to what amounted to a waiting area. Once cleared they passed through a field detector and went through another maze of corridors and to a lift. After descending several floors they exited out into a medical wing. That much was obvious to anyone. They walked down another corridor and stopped at a door simply marked “Authorized Personnel Only.” The door also had a hand print monitor. The Captain pressed his palm to the pad and the door opened. 

They walked through into a laboratory complex, the Master could almost track Davros by his voice, not debilitated and weakened with age or stress with the megalomania which would soon consume him, but that of an impatient professor.

“No, that strand is completely fractured. Try it again but this time culture twenty strands so that your fumbling will not result in further delays. The guards and Master stopped in front of a man, roughly the Master’s height, with coal black hair and deep blue but opaque eyes. Inset in his forehead was a bright blue sensor device. He was in the later years of his life as the wrinkles undoubtably told on him. He stood with a military bearing but with the intense look of a scientist in motion. He whirled on the Commander anger in his features. “Why have you interrupted me yet again?”

“This person was apprehended near lift four.” The Commander began.

“Then why bring him here, he should be in interrogation!” Davros said.

“He requested to speak with you directly, in fact, he asked for you by name.” The Commander said suspiciously.

Davros whirled and motioned them to follow. The walked across the complex until at last they stopped at a door. Davros placed his hand against the panel. The door slid open, Davros entered the room, the Master was shoved brutally inward.

“You are obviously NOT Thall nor are you a Kaled, You appear undamaged therefore you are not a Muto, that leaves us with a curious inconvenience of identifying you before we destroy you.” Davros said his voice quietly dangerous now. 

“I am the Master, I’m not of your race or of this planet.” He started.

“You Lie! There are no other planets in this system which support life.” Davros said stridently.

“I’m not from your system, I come from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterbarous.” The Master continued.

Davros turned to his desk and activated a unit feeding back into it the voice records that were just made. The console flashed momentarily then a small slip of paper was spat from a slot. 

“99.9 percent truth in that statement, interesting, so you are an alien then, that information shall not be made known, if anyone asks he is a Thall.” Davros said directing his words to the Commander and his guard staff. 

“Why the deception?” The Commander asked haughtily.

“Because my computer identifies this constellation he speaks of but there are no known coordinates for it. So mister spaceman from an uncharted constellation, what information do you have that would make you risk life and limb?” Davros asked.

“I can help you in the genetic research that…that you have in operation to perfect your species.” The Master said deceptively. 

“Leave us Commander.” Davos ordered. The Commander nodded and left as the scientist walked behind his deck. He then absently flipped a switch. “There are tracking sensors on you now. Make any threatening attempts and you will be exterminated.”

“I pose no threat to you or to the Kaleds…I only want to assist.” The Master grinned suddenly. “Of course I could expose the secret work you have going on.” Davros tapped his fingers in a pattern on the desktop. A beam of blue light shot out from one of many devices installed in the walls of the room. The Master yelped and winced as the beam hit his calf. 

Davros laughed then, dry as a husk, “Your threats are meaningless, in here my word is law and you will obey me.”

“I find that difficult to contemplate.” The Master huffed.

“Difficult or not, what makes you think that you have anything which could interest me in the way of knowledge?” 

A hour later and Davros was sitting back and nodded, “You have knowledge, indeed you are more dangerous than you appear.”

“I mean you no harm.” The Master said quietly. The he directed his gaze on Davros and concentrated steadily. “You will find that I mean you no harm.”

“Interesting, rudimentary skills in hypnotism. I’m immune.” The scientist answered dryly. “The main question is what am I going to do with you now. You say that you can help me in the genetic engineering process that I have going on at present?” 

“I only wish to assist.” The Master replied. This time Davros laughed heartily.

“You can lie to whomever you wish, except me. I’m old enough to discern truth and the truth is that you would love to see the stamp of your name all over this project. If nothing else, I can discern envy.”

The Master grinned. “You know me not at all and all too well. Very well I will help you for the promise that you keep my work and my name secreted in the project.”

“Ah, now we get to it, someone is looking for you to expose your nefarious deeds.” Davros chuckled.

“Four someone’s, I’m sure. They are in league with a former colleague of mine who may be attempting to contact the Thalls.”

“The Thalls!” Davros said tensely.

“He would want their help against me.” The Master replied. “So here is my proposal. I help you with the genetic mutation process, yes I know you’ve been working on this, as I said, I help you, you protect me.”

Davros turned and paced slightly in deep thought. Finally he turned and faced The Master. 

“I think we can work out an arrangement to keep your arrival here secreted.” He said smiling.

“Good, then shall we begin?” The Master asked.

“Soon, Master, soon; patience is a virtue some have said in this line of work it is a requirement.” Davros said as he chuckled.

 

The Doctor had finished his explanations well over Dr. Yarkis’ thirty minute timeframe. She was thoroughly appalled at what she was told. 

“I’ve known Davros for many years now. It’s unthinkable that he would conscience this much less act on it.” She argued.

“Madam, we can stand here and argue until the dawn of time Davros’ personality, the fact is that he is going to be performing genetic mutations on his own people!” The Doctor said adamantly. 

“What would you suggest we do?” She asked.

“First what is your line of defence?” He asked.

“We have the dome which protects our city.” She said.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Dean said looking around. “If he is a megalomaniac like you say he’ll already be planning a way into the complex. Next, what’s that dome made of, is it something sensitive to bombing?” Dean asked seriously.

“Here’s the formula.” She said turning to a computer console and pulling up the data. The Doctor studied it for a minute and turned to her. 

“Completely inadequate. This is basically a biometric dome?” He asked, she nodded. “They can develop a chemical compound to impact it. You need to alter the structure of the dome. And you need to do so in a way that involves only your most trusted people.”

She shook her head disbelievingly. “You think that I have a spy within my lab?”

“The possibility exists, yet if you involve a few people you limit the number of leaks.” Sam told her. She looked perplexed for the moment. “Is there ANY other way into the city?” 

She looked concerned for a moment and then shook her head. “Only a disused tunnel that leads to a chemical dumping ground.” She said.

“We need to seal that tunnel!” Dean said looking around. “Where can I get some explosives?” He asked.

“Wait a minute!” She started angrily. “I’ve yet to see proof of your data?” She said.

“This is something you’ll have to accept on trust. I’ve known about Davros for some considerable amount of time and his history of the creation in the Dalek machines.”

“Dalek Machines?” She said.

“Killing robots.” Sarah Jane put in. “They have one function and that is to kill anything they consider inferior to themselves.”

The Doctor nodded. “And it would seem that Davros has programmed into the minds of these machines the conviction that they are superior to anything.”

“We need to speak with the Parlimentary council about this.” She said quickly.

“Great … politics.” Dean grumbled.

 

It was an hour later that they were in a conference room with four gentlemen and ladies sitting around a long table. The Doctor was given the floor to explain the situation. The parliament shook their heads disbelievingly. Sam in the meantime pulled his laptop from his backpack and keyed up an entry into his movie viewing software.

“Pardon me ladies and gentlemen, if I may have a moment?” He asked interrupting the Doctor. 

“Indeed, let’s hear some more fantasy.” One of them said. 

“You’ll have to kind of gather around my laptop to see this.” He said then started the video “Genesis of the Daleks.” Two hours later they were standing gape mouthed.

“Are you certain about this?” One lady asked.

“This is as you say, fantasy, but it is also historical in that it parallels events.” The Doctor said.

“We must consider this a few moments.” One of the men said. He pulled his parliament members off to one side and they conferred quietly.

“Told you I was a fan.” Sam said grinning at Sarah Jane.

“I’m glad you are, you’ve just possibly saved their race.” The Doctor answered. 

Finally they returned to the table. “We’ve no tactile proof that Davros is as dangerous as implicated however we also do not see the virtue in not improving our defences. The military will get you what you require. Dr. Yarkis, you will see to the improvements on our dome?” 

“Yes sir.” She said pale, then she stared at the Doctor. “What you have here in fantasy implicates that someone here IS a spy.” 

The Doctor smiled sadly. “It is the nature of some humanoids to be deceitful.” He said. “Sarah, do some snooping. Sam, Dean, block that tunnel. Dr. Yarkis perhaps we can look into improving the shield against bombardments.” 

“Indeed, let’s hurry though, I have no idea how far he is in the process.” She said urgently.

“Let us hope my regenerated self is far in my future.” The Doctor said unequivocally. “Ladies and gentlemen, to quote an old saying. To arms.”

In the hallway the Doctor cornered Dr. Yarkis. “We cannot trust that one of the Parlimentary personnel are not relaying news to the Kaleds. So I suggest we put a priority on this project. An extreme priority.” He said urgently.

“I agree. It’s terrible to think that of your own people.” She said as they started walking towards the lab. Two guards came up in the hallway and approached Sam and Dean. 

“Well, come on, we don’t have all day.” One of them said disgruntled.

“If it saves your collective asses, you’re right. You don’t have all day." Dean said harshly.


End file.
